


a series of hope.

by rannas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannas/pseuds/rannas
Summary: Akira's return after turning himself in was everything he had been waiting for, but Yusuke has a surprise thats turns his homecoming into something even better.





	1. retour

If Akira Kurusu were able to capture a moment forever, it would be that moment he stepped back into Leblanc after being released. The sudden wave of coffee smell that made him feel at home, the sweet familiarity of being back in the cafe, and most of all the looks of pure joy in his friends faces. He had been hoping for their reunion since the moment he turned himself in, but he had never been able to imagine it right. He could never get their expressions right, or their little quirks and mannerisms. All he could do then was wait for some undetermined date where he could be free again. Part of him worried he wouldn't be able to remember it perfectly even now that he has witnessed it. But then again maybe moments like this were too perfect to be captured exactly, and all he could do was relish every second of it.

They sat talking in the café for hours, reliving the whole year and everything that had gone through. From that fateful day that he and Ryuji had accidentally stepped into the Metaverse and working through as they slowly became a team. The way each of them had joined and became something greater along the way. The celebrations they had hosted and the hardships they had endured. Every bit of it was important, unique and something he would have traded nothing for. An unjust game it may be, but he could not imagine himself without these people.

Morgana’s return had only sweetened the moment. While he understood the others being a little upset that he had been around and had only just come back; it did not bother him as much. He was back. And they were complete once more. They were a team.

He knew time remaining in the city was limited, but he would clearly spend all of it thanking them all for everything. Spending time with each of them one on one in that time would be a joy but he hoped he could have more moments with everyone together like this as well. Being like this made him finally feel whole again (not the shell of a person he was locked away). He found himself smiling the whole time they relived their triumph in getting him out of detention. Makoto calmly explaining the logistics of their operation with Haru chirping in with the specifics. Ryuji boasting on his own involvement, while Ann corrected him and added in her own work. Futaba excitedly interjecting all of the computer knowledge that had pulled this all off. Morgana looked rather proud of it all, as if had orchestrated it all somehow despite being MIA the entire time. He had truly missed this dynamic.

Akira could not help but notice Yusuke was oddly quiet during this. He was not one to downplay himself, in fact Akira had always admired just how assured he could be. Akira found himself stealing glances at Yusuke while they all talked, as if waiting for him to say something. Yusuke however just nodded and looked pleased as the others told the tale. Occasionally Akira would catch him stealing glances his way, an unreadable and mysterious look in his eye. And he had a strong suspicion that he was hiding something. Although what that could be he had no idea. But it definitely was putting Yusuke higher on his priority list to hang out with one on one since he had to figure out just what was going on there.

They all begin to depart, even though it was still technically afternoon and a bit early to call it a night. Most of them he found out had not slept in anticipation and were now running purely on coffee (or in Ryuji's case soda). They would meet again tomorrow anyhow, and hopefully everyday they could. He says his goodbyes to each of them, unable to get enough thanks out in each exchange. It was going to be impossible to really tell them how grateful he was. Akira knows he will be thanking them for some time to come for what they did. And that wouldn't even be enough to thank them for everything else, for the love and acceptance they had surrounded him with the past year. He had expected his stay in Tokyo to be a lonely exile, a solitary confinement in the big city, but they had turned what was supposed to be hell into the best damn year of his life.

It was not the first time Akira found himself noticing Yusuke a little more than he should, and even through his goodbyes to the others he could not help but notice how the artist made no moves to leave himself. Akira saw Futaba elbowing him out of the corner of his eye and wondered just what those two were up to. They seemed to be less at odds then before. Of all the thieves, their bond had always been an strange one after all. They fought like siblings, or really Futaba teased and Yusuke was indignant and stubborn in response. But It looked as if they had some sort of scheme at work, the nod they exchanged only made Akira more suspicious. What on earth could have caused those two to team up? But he had a feeling he would figure it out sooner then later that was confirmed when Futaba strode up to him, and wasted no time on good nights or other pleasantries.

“Mona's coming with me. We have things to discuss. A bath to take” She said matter of factly, pinching her nose to accent her point about Morgana's unpleasant odor. Despite Akira’s puzzled expression. He did not question it, clearly something was going on with her and Yusuke and he would just have to find out as this rather odd scene played out.

“We do?” The cat replied, incredulous. Morgana had just returned after all, he had clearly not been privy to whatever plan those two had concocted.

“Mmhmm. Let’s go stinky Mona.” She hummed, scooping up Morgana and patted him roughly as always, earning her a hiss in return (which as always did not deter the girl one bit).

“Sojiro! Onward!” Futaba marched out and Morgana peeked over her shoulder giving Akira a quizzical look but it was clear he too had accepted whatever was going on. The old man followed, shaking his head as Futaba led the way.

“I put the last bit of coffee in a mug. It’s on the counter. I'll lock up on my way out.” Sojiro turned and called out as he got out his key, giving him a knowing smile as if even he was in on whatever bizarre plan left Yusuke and Akira locked up in Leblanc alone together. Not that he minded. Being with Yusuke in Leblanc reminded him of last summer, where they had spent so many hot days lounging together in the attic. 

“Come with me.” Yusuke was watching him eagerly by the stairs. Akira grabbed the coffee and gave him a quizzical look. After all, what the hell was that supposed to mean. After all, you don't typically mysteriously say 'come with me' and take someone up to a bedroom without some sort of other intention. But this was Yusuke, and at this point he almost came to expect this kind of thing

“What exactly-- “ Akira can’t even get his question out before Yusuke grabs him by the wrist and leads him purposefully on the stairs. It takes all of his balance and proficiency to keep the mug of coffee from spilling. Especially when it felt like every nerve under Yusuke's hand was exploding. That physical contact alone is enough to confirm that his more than friendly feelings for his companion had not withered while he was detained. He felt that burning, fluttery feeling they went on and on about with the movies he would see with Ann. He had started to realize there was definitely something not quite platonic between them before he had left. Their latest outing to the planetarium had been charged with something he couldn't quite put his finger on, the fleeting moments of physical contact and soft whispers between them had left him with that same fluttery feeling he had now. But they had been questions that had no time for answering. Not with the threat of Shido looming and that catapulting into to unraveling the mysteries of Mementos. Of course now he would have the kind of time to figure out just what he was feeling. The state of his attic however, provided an almost instant distraction from those thoughts.

“So… is this some kind of surprise where you turned my room into some sort of a museum?” He sat down the mug of coffee on the overlook as he took in everything. Nothing of his had changed but there was now a set of covered easels circumventing the area. Yusuke had always been unique, and it was a relief that this hadn’t changed. But Akira honestly had no idea why Yusuke was so eager about whatever work he was clearly planning to show him. Akira had always gone along with Yusuke's peculiar endeavors, whether it be couple boat rides in the park or dramatic poses in the church. So there was really no question that he was going to go along with whatever this was. 

Yusuke chuckled at his question, and _oh_  had he missed that sound. Yusuke’s laugh... it was bordering on arrogant, but mostly just full of sincerity and passion. Only Yusuke would be so delighted in his asshole sarcasm and not be offended one bit. "It was already a museum of sorts. You have quite the collection of trinkets my friend. I for one was glad to see the star stickers put to good use.”

The stars were a great gift, one that he had spent many nights staring up at and reflecting upon the time they had spent at the planetarium. Especially that last time that had felt like something even more. He had grown accustomed to seeing the faint green glow of them at night. Akira had missed that in his cell bed, searching for them as he fell asleep, causing him to spend more nights then he cared to admit wondering what Yusuke was up to at that very moment. Although, with this number of covered paintings it seemed that it was clear just what he had been doing. 

“I must admit, my skills as an artist were not particularly useful in our operation to free you.” That did somewhat explain his silence from earlier, although Akira doubted Yusuke was of no use. He was an intelligent boy, who often had helped guide them to important decisions as Phantom Thieves. But Akira didn't question it, he was far too curious to see exactly where this was leading.

Yusuke looked thoughtful and full of purpose, clearly this was a moment he had been waiting for all night. “I helped of course. But instead of waiting idly, I picked up the paintbrush and got to work. I am sure you remember my piece from the showcase.”

“Yeah, the one you won. Desire and Hope.” Yusuke beamed as he reminded him of his victory, still clearly proud of himself. _Good_. He deserved that. Especially after all the shit Madarame had put him through. Yusuke deserved so much more then he had gotten and Akira was glad for every moment he finally got the happiness he so deserved. 

“The true victory was beating my slump, for capturing hope. The same hope that allowed us to vanquish that final foe... Your performance there was breathtaking... A true inspiration.” Yusuke was looking at him intently which was more unnerving then staring down even the nastiest of shadows. 

“Thanks… I think.” Akira could feel his cheeks warm at the look of fervent support and admiration Yusuke was giving him at that last statement. He had been so lost in that moment with Yaldabaoth he hadn’t even thought about what it would have looked like from someone else’s eyes.

“I wanted to capture your hope in that moment of darkness. But it was tricky… especially without you here to inspire me. So I turned instead to capturing the essence of our teammates to help inspire me. It became a series.” Yusuke was glancing around at the covered easels like a proud parent, Akira couldn't help but be softened by how sweet and endearing this all was. 

“You painted all of our hopes?” Akira asked, astonished at the amount of work it must have been even though he wasn't even quite sure what all that entailed. He remembered his last work of course, how could he not? All he could assume was there was now a painting for each of them. 

Yusuke nodded, with a slightly smug smile. The clear pride he had in his work only made Akira more eager to see just what he had done.

“Wow.” Akira replied, still awestruck. Yusuke was fiddling with the keys on his waistband, still maintaining eye contact but showing some nervousness at the prospect of finally showing off his work.

“I wanted to you to be the first to see it. The others know I have been busy of course and they did help me transport everything here. They all agreed to let you be the first to witness my work.” Yusuke voice was soft and Akira felt his insides squeeze together. The fact he wanted to show him like this... meant the world to him. He was beyond touched and wished he could adequately express that. 

Of course all he could come up with was an awkward, “I-- wow.” They just stood there for a moment, locked in intense eye contact. Akira once again felt as if they were on the precipice of something more. Like the very edge of the shallow end of a pool, where you could feel the sharp decline to the deep end. Maybe this was the time to take that plunge and see what was there. 

“Are you ready?” Yusuke’s voice was breathy with anticipation and his dark eyes were watching him eagerly, waiting for a response. Akira found himself temporarily incapable of words. He knew reuniting with Yusuke would be confusing for him but all of this… was nothing short of overwhelming. The voice in the back of his head reminding him that he hadn't even started yet, has not even seen what Yusuke had created, and that he would likely only continue to be overwhelmed. But he could only thing of one thought in response to that. _Bring it on._

Akira nodded at Yusuke and with a serene smile he moved to uncover the first of the 9 easels spread across his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Yusuke's Rank 10 where he says that his painting represents "all of you" so I just really wanted him to do just that and paint an abstract piece representing all of the characters. So it's a bit of a character study from Akira's POV guided by Yusuke's paintings and sort of navigating their feelings for each other and their friends. Chapter titles are a bit of gratuitous French inspired by the Tarot used in the game. Some tags are for later chapters and others will likely be added as it progresses.


	2. l'amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke's first painting brings back memories of their first meeting and of how truly special Ann Takamaki was to them both.

The cloth cover of the first easel is pulled away and Akira lets out a breath he had not realized he was holding. Yusuke gives him time as soon as he uncovers the piece. Allowing him to take in his work, all too aware that he was being watched carefully he moved closer to the painting and allowed himself to soak it in. Akira did not even have to ask who this one represented, he didn’t need a title or process of elimination. _Ann_. Everything about it just screamed Ann Takamaki. The reds and pinks reminded him of her thief outfit, but it was more than just the color scheme. The overall thing just made him feel strong and unashamed, the way Ann always did. He did not entirely get art the way Yusuke did, but there was no denying this painting was making him feel something. Those little abstract shapes and strokes made him feel the same strength of heart he always felt with Ann. Her beauty both inside and out apparent on the canvas. 

The painting had drawn him in so deeply, it took Yusuke speaking up to break his gaze away from it. “Do you remember our first meeting?” A strange question. He had been expecting more about the painting, his opinion or something else. Clearly Yusuke had this whole thing rehearsed. And he did not doubt there as a point to the question. Ann was the reason they had ever met in the first place.

“Yeah, of course.” It would be a long time before he forgot that day. Ann’s trepidation of being followed and the rush of protectiveness they felt as Yusuke approached them. They were expecting some sort of creep stalking her through the subway. But it was clear within moments that Yusuke didn’t fit the bill. He wasn’t aggressive or even pushy. Just kind of… odd. 

“You thought I was some sort of weird stalker.” Yusuke’s eyes narrowed and he looked embarrassed. He felt bad for him but there was no denying that fact. He also could not help but notice how cute it was when Yusuke was shrugged down looking sheepishly at the ground.

“Well... yeah.” Akira looked away nervously, running his hands through his hair and messing it up further.

“It is understandable.” Yusuke shrugged, waving it off. “At the time, I wanted to paint her physical form but it turned out it was a far more exciting to capture her spirit like this.” Akira had to agree, though abstract this painting captured so much more than a mere replication of her would have done. He had more than enough pictures of Ann after all, he would not soon forget how she looked. The painting before him was only second to the real thing.

“Ann’s physical beauty is undeniable. Looking back though... I don’t think that that's not what drew me to her. There are many beautiful women in Shibuya, but Ann was special. The way she carries herself. That poise, that strength.” Yusuke hands accented his words, clearly getting into his explanation. His eyebrows were knit and Akira was once more entranced, this time of Yusuke and not the painting.

“Ann’s amazing.” Akira agreed, smiling warmly at Yusuke, only a truly talented artist could capture her so well. He remembered when he first saw Ann, she was beautiful no doubt. But at the time she was closed off, holding herself back, restrained by the shitty things Kamoshida was doing to her and Shiho. Yusuke had not been there to witness Ann’s awakening, the awe inspiring way she had broken free and taken charge- refusing to let anyone mess with her again. She had been different after that moment, unrestrained and free. Akira was not surprised that Yusuke could sense that strength she was exuding after. That strength was what made Ann truly beautiful.

“That day... when I ran out of the car to chase her. I think I was longing for that strength of hers more then anything. I was so weak then. I turned away from the truth because it was easy. It was comfortable. I allowed myself to be deceived. I longed for the not only the beauty of the Sayuri but of her strength.” His look was pained and heavy with years of his time with Madarame. Akira repressed an urge to reach out and grab his shoulder to comfort him.

There was silence again and Akira moved closer to him, shoulders just barely touching. It wasn’t much but it felt right to be standing together, sharing this experience, sharing their strength.

“I would ask if you remembered the first art show I invited to you, but as I recall you and Ryuji were kicked out shortly after.” A small smile returned to Yusuke’s face.

Akira gave his best nonchalant shrug, smirking even though that was not quite the truth. They had been shoved out by Madarame's adoring fans. But he was pretty sure that any longer and they would have been kicked out. They did not look the part of art patrons after all. Despite having given them the tickets, Yusuke had clearly not expected either of them to show up. No point correcting him either, being kicked out was way funnier after all. 

“Ann was amazing even then, she even singled out my piece. It was hard for me to hear praise for a painting I had to give credit to Madarame for….But she noticed my work. And that feeling that she was special only intensified…. I think that is why I wanted to paint her so desperately.” They had never spoken about that whole debacle. They had never admitted that they were playing him and he had never admitted this. Akira remained silent, just soaking in this outburst of emotion. It made sense Ann would have been able to pick out his painting, she was the one who had reached out to Yusuke first. Despite yelling at him at first, she warmed up to his odd ways much quicker than he and Ryuji had. Ann was truly a kind soul.

“I was not very kind to you then.” Yusuke's voice was soft and vulnerable and that desire to reach out to him overcame him once more. 

His words rang true however. It had been a rather rocky start. Despite the strong affection he felt for Yusuke now, he did not feel such an instant attachment. More of a stubborn desire to help him. One that had not been well received. As much as he had denied it, Akira had seen the same sadness and hopelessness in Yusuke's eyes as he had Ann's during the Kamoshida incident. And there was no way he would have backed down. 

“You didn’t give up though. No matter how many times I pushed you and Ryuji away.” It had not been easy. And it wouldn’t have been possible without Ann. He still had a picture of Ann wearing practically everything she owned to mark the occasion (it had been his screensaver for over a month). 

“Your persistence saved me. I am eternally grateful for that.” This time Akira could not help himself, he reached up and grabbed the artist’s shoulder. Just lightly on the one adjacent to his own, going across his back would have been crossing into hug territory and it didn't feel like the time to push the boundaries of their bond. Not while Yusuke was baring his soul to him. 

Yusuke made no move to shrug away his hand, and he was relieved. “I am glad I found her. Without her I would have never met you all. I would still be stuck living a lie.”

There were no words to offer to the raw emotion of that statement so they fell into silence again, just absorbing the painting. Akira hadn’t moved his hand. It was kind of an awkward way to stand but the physical contact felt right. He wasn’t sure just how to put into words how he felt about his painting. So much to express but he really didn't know how, if only he was as good with words as Yusuke was with a paintbrush. 

“She’s gonna love it you know.” Instead of stammering out words that would have barely been able to describe his own feelings, Akira settled on a fact he knew would be true. Ann was going to love this painting even more then the one at the exhibition all those months ago. 

Yusuke beamed in response, and it was like a ray of light bursting through his dusty attic. Akira thought his heart couldn’t feel any lighter after his release, yet, that expression did just that.

They spent a little longer admiring the painting in silence. One that was broken when Akira felt a slight jolt as Yusuke grabbed his hand that was resting his shoulder. He merely smiled and gave it a light squeeze as he moved to uncover the next piece. Their hands slowly breaking apart as he stepped away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing each person, chapter by chapter will mean for uneven chapter lengths but it seems to be the best way to split this up. The early chapters will likely be shorter and get longer as it goes. The whole piece is mapped out so updates should not take very long.


	3. le chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji may have been a difficult subject at first but Yusuke finds some common ground with him after all.

“This was a tricky one for me.” Yusuke said as he removed the cloth from the easel next to Ann’s. There was less of a dramatic flourish to it this time and Akira could see that Yusuke was a bit more nervous about this one. As if he wasn’t able to capture his next subject as perfectly as he had Ann.

It was hard to tell. This painting was as obvious to him as the last. _Ryuji_. The bright colors dashed across the canvas as if Ryuji himself had run across it, like a lightning strike captured in paint. It was a little messier than Ann’s but it was clearly intentional. Ryuji was rough around the edges after all but kind of a softie underneath. A delinquent on the outside but they kind of guy who would waste an afternoon helping out an old lady.

Yusuke was the one who moved to stand close this time. After watching for his reaction carefully, he moved to stand beside him, his attention focused on the piece. As much as he enjoyed it, there was no way of knowing if Yusuke meant something by it or if was just so wrapped up in his own work that he had not noticed that their arms were pressed together between them. Akira wasn’t complaining, and he had long ago learned to not try and decipher signals from Yusuke. The harder he tried to understand him, the more confused he was. And he didn’t really want to analyze it, he just wanted to enjoy his presence. And for now that was enough. 

“I wasn’t sure how to approach this one. Ryuji and art aren’t really complementary subjects.” Yusuke snapped his attention back to his work. It wasn’t hard, it really was engaging. While Ann’s had given him a feeling of power and affection. Ryuji’s was like a jolt of energy, like chugging a caffeinated drink. The same way he felt after their many training sessions together.

“True.” Akira admitted, recalling just how out of place they had been at that art show back in May. Ryuji in particular had been real antsy about the whole thing and had showed pretty much zero interest in looking at art.

“But...he was very kind to me while you were gone. I was so focused on this project I often forgot to eat. But Ryuji would come by where ever I was miraculously enough and bring me something or take me somewhere. Usually ramen.” Yusuke always had a way of meandering around conversations in a way that was borderline hard to follow but that statement had made him so happy it was easy to excuse. After all, it was a nice picture in his mind, Ryuji and Yusuke sitting together eating ramen.

Although he doubted Ryuji being able to track down Yusuke was a miracle. Sounded more like Futaba keeping tabs on him. He had a feeling that if he could look at Ryuji’s phone he would see texts from her telling him to ‘Go get Inari some food! He hasn’t moved from that spot in hours.’ He’d confirm it with her later but he would bet some serious yen that his suspicion was correct.

“He was surprisingly easy to talk to.” Yusuked mused as if he was going through his various meals with Ryuji.

“Yeah.” Akira agreed. He was a bit curious as to what common ground they found to talk about. Yusuke had no appreciation of sports beyond as he called it “the aesthetics of the human form”. Ryuji sure as hell didn’t know anything about art. They both liked eating…and being Phantom Thieves but that was about all he could come up with.

“I mean we mostly talked about you.” Once again, Yusuke had a way of saying the most intense stuff in the most offhand way.

Akira didn’t have much to say to that. A bit embarrassed he adjusted his glasses and ran his hands through his hair. Yusuke didn’t elaborate but rather returned to gazing thoughtfully at his own piece. A relief, he wasn’t ready to have all of that attention shifted on him. After all, one of these paintings was likely for him so he’d have enough of that to deal with then. Talking about the others was way easier than talking about himself.

They still hadn’t talked much about the painting but now that they were both once more focused on it, he was hoping he could hear more. He liked hearing Yusuke talk about anything, but hearing him talk about his art was always better.

“Do you remember when we were escaping Shido’s Palace?” Not quite what he was expecting him to say, but it was Yusuke. He would just have to see where this train of thought led.

“Of course.” Akira said. Why wouldn’t he? That moment easily made it into the top of his terrifying moments in the Metaverse. But more then that, he actually caught on to where Yusuke was going way faster than he expected. “Ryuji saved us.”

Yusuke nodded, as if was a teacher encouraged by his students right answer. “Seeing him run on that ship. I could see it. His true spirit. That reckless freedom when he runs, it was breathtaking.” Yusuke was getting into it again, gesturing to accent his words, full of drama.

Akira had a feeling Ryuji would probably protest at Yusuke calling him breathtaking. The guy did have a way of phrasing things in a far more suggestive way then he intended. Which was a constant source of frustration for Ryuji (and a constant source of confusion for himself).

“After I thought of that, it became easier. Freedom was a desire I could understand. I desired it myself after all.” Yusuke finished, clearly pleased with his discovery. And it was true. They both had a little more in common then he gave them credit for. Shitty father figures. Struggling to get back into something they loved. Escaping from their past and everyones expectations and be something more. To be better then the people that raised them. Funny how he had never made the connection before. On the outside after all, Ryuji and Yusuke were so different. Ryuji was vulgar, loud and messy while Yusuke was composed, soft, and neat. But in the end they were both misfits. Just like he was, like they all were. And of course Yusuke was the one to catch this similarity. 

 _Free_. The way Ryuji told Akira he made him feel when they were together. He was pretty sure that conversation had remained between them, but Yusuke was able to see it without ever being told. There were times that Yusuke was pretty oblivious. He would continue his train of thought in texts despite the conversation already having moved on. He didn’t pick up Ryuji’s more suggestive commentary on their female companions. He missed some pretty obvious stuff but somehow managed to pick up something way deeper. He knew Yusuke was special, but stuff like this just proved it.

“It’s perfect.” Akira said. Again unable to put exactly into words just how incredible he found what he had achieved with just paint and canvas.

“I do hope he likes it. Art probably isn’t the best way to repay him, but I am truly in his debt.” Yusuke was smiling at his piece warmly which to Akira proved just how much Ryuji had come to mean to him.

“For the food? I’m sure he doesn’t care.” Akira waved him off. He was pretty sure Ryuji had just dipped into some of their Metaverse savings anyhow. And Ryuji may have griped about it, but he was also a whole lot more considerate then he liked to let on. After all, Yusuke never saw all the texts before he joined the group where Ryuji had been concerned about whether the artist was okay after all that happened. 

“No, for everything. I owe you both so much.” Yusuke said simply. And he didn’t need to elaborate. He had said it all before. As Yusuke has worded it, they had saved him. And Akira was grateful that they had, because it was pretty hard to picture a life without Yusuke now. And while Ryuji would never outright say it but Akira knew he felt the same. His mouth twitched, dying to say everything he felt or anything really. Dying to say that he didn't owe them anything. Dying to say how he couldn't really imagine a world where they hadn't found him, hadn't changed Madarame's heart. Dying to say how grateful he was to have someone like him at his side now, his thoughtful and intense presence so comforting after his stint in prison. But he couldn't come up with anything, so they fell into silence once more. They were still close enough Akira could move his hand a fraction of an inch and graze Yusuke's, but he resists and focuses on the painting instead.

“He’ll like it.” Ryuji was probably even less capable at appraising art, but he had a feeling Yusuke understood Ryuji enough now that a ‘Oh shit man this is sick.’ would be more then enough of a compliment.

“I am glad you think so Akira.” Yusuke asked. They were heading in circle which meant he had planned everything down to the order out meticulously. Akira felt another surge of warmness at the though of the weeks spent preparing for this moment. 

That sentiment was unceremoniously met with a rather large growl that could only be Yusuke’s stomach. He had heard that same sound enough in their ventures to Mementos to easily recognize it.

“You okay over there?” Akira raised his eyebrows. It was classic Yusuke, but it didn’t mean he ever stopped really being concerned about the artists terrible tendency to not eat as much as he should.

“ I must admit in my preparations for all this, I may have skipped a few meals.” Yusuke replied sheepishly.

“There might be some leftover curry I can heat up for you....” He had not been here of course so there was no way to be sure. But Futaba usually kept a spare portion in the fridge. Surely she wouldn't mind him taking it for Yusuke, she knew how he was with meals after all. 

“No need. If there is some then I will take it cold.” Strange. Yusuke typically preferred his food in such a specific way it seemed unlike him to take his curry in other form then its intended one.

“If you say so. Wait a sec I’ll go grab it.” Akira went downstairs and pulled out the leftover container. There was a about two solid portions in there with rice, he grabbed a napkin and utensils for Yusuke as well. Akira debated warming it up despite Yusuke’s insistence it would be fine. Sojiro’s curry was good, but he wasn’t much for cold leftovers. He decided against it, he'd rather just return to Yusuke rather then playing guessing games with the microwave to get the curry to the right temperature. 

Yusuke apparently was, because he devoured the portion in record time after Akira delivered it to him. He should take him for a Big Bang challenge sometime honestly. Although, Akira could not help but wonder if Yusuke would marvel at the construction of the giant burger or find eating food in such a quantity inelegant. 

“You good?” Akira asked as he finished, delicately wiping his mouth with the napkin he had provided.

“Yes, I feel much better now. Bosses curry is invigorating as always” Yusuke hummed happily as he handed back the container to Akira

“Good. Cause I’m ready to see the next one.” Akira set down the empty dish on the overhang by the stairs, and saw the coffee mug he had abandoned earlier. He’d have to take care of that, he didn’t want Sojiro knowing he wasted any of his coffee. He knew that he should go down and wash them both but he decided against it. He didn’t really feel like doing dishes. Not while Yusuke was eagerly waiting to show him more and he was just as eager to see it.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Yusuke have great interactions honestly and I love the idea of them getting closer as the game progresses


	4. le bateleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's painting reminds them that in the end he really was the core of the Phantom Thieves.

Yusuke does not uncover his next painting right away. Instead he is fiddling with the adjustments on the side. He must have borrowed these from Kosei, they seemed pretty nice and way out of his price range to be completely honest. Akira was pretty sure he was lowering the next painting for some reason. He doesn't question it. It took him a couple moments to adjust the various levers and move it down. And then keep moving it down, Akira is pretty sure the confusion is evident on his face but Yusuke is still focused on whatever he has planned. Yusuke made the last adjustments on his knees, angling the covered painting so it was about eye level for a seated person.

“I thought a different vantage point would make sense for my next piece.” Yusuke offered. _Okay_. Yusuke gestured at the floor in front and Akira took his cue and seated himself in front of the painting.

“It will be easier to get into the character of this piece this way… although I guess I have probably spoiled the subject.” Eyebrows knitted as he pulled the cover away and joined Akira on the floor, knees lightly touching between them. 

Knowing the subject made the whole painting adjustment make a bit more sense. After all, on the floor they were far closer to Morgana's actual vantage point (whether in his real life form or Metaverse form). The painting matched his color scheme for sure but it also reminded him of Yusuke's Mementos sketches a little bit. An air of mystery that was surrounded by a brilliant blue that instantly reminded him of the Velvet Room. There was a grandness about it that matched Morgana’s proud demeanor as well. Seeing it from Mona’s vantage point really did round out the experience. 

He found himself mostly fixated on the center of the piece. A little beacon of brightness. A perfect fit for the feline (or not feline. Mona was their guide after all, their guiding light through all of these wild experiences. And really he was the true founder of the Phantom Thieves. Akira may have been named leader but everything they had done would have been impossible without Morgana.

“Thinking of that strange place inspired me.” Yusuke started, after giving him the time to absorb the painting as he had with the others. "Even my memories of it seem rather strange, I was only there for a brief moment but it was still a rather formative memory."

“The Velvet Room?” He sometimes forgot that the Velvet Room had been more of a solo experience for most of the time. The others saw his visits as him just zoning out and staring into space. He had tried to explain and they had accepted his answers. After all, none of what they experienced was normal. 

“Ah, yes that is what you called it. That is where Morgana is from after all correct?” Akira nodded. Now that had been something of a shock. Akira would have never associated Morgana with that place. But it turned out he had been a creation of the real Igor to guide him. A cat seemed like an odd choice, but then again the Velvet Room was an odd kind of place. 

“When I painted this I did not think we would ever see him again.” Akira wondered if Yusuke too was remembering that moment, when the Metaverse had disappeared and so had Morgana. Yusuke’s painting made it even easier to remember that whole scene in vivid detail.

“None of us did.” He agreed, remembering the image of Morgana fading away. It felt like forever ago. 

“It was rather cruel of him to not come back until now.” Yusuke scowled, clearly sharing the sentiments of the rest of the group. Akira found it too hard to be angry with him. He was just too glad he returned and honestly kind of admired Morgana making his return as dramatic as possible (nothing wrong with being a little theatrical after all).

”But... he was our inspiration for getting you out. Even when we thought it was impossible, it was as if we could hear his voice nagging us to do better.” Yusuke amended. Everyone’s anger at Morgana’s late reappearance would surely pass. Akira imagined it would likely become a joke among the group soon enough.

“Guess it worked.” Akira chuckled, he too had imagined Morgana’s voice many times during his imprisonment. It was nice to know they had that in common.

“Yes, you are back now. I’m only sorry it had to be that way at all. I know why of course but still, it was unfair that you had to turn yourself in like that.” Akira wished he could know what he was thinking, what was going on behind that serious expression as he said those words. 

Akira also wished there was something to say. But there wasn’t. Lavenza’s words echoed once more in his head, ‘this is truly an unjust game.’ It had been. But the world wasn’t fair, not by a long shot. But people could make it better, they could fight for the justice that the world deserved. His friends had done just that, they fought for his justice. They freed him from jail and from the stigma of the crime he was falsely convicted of. And he owed them more then he could ever give back. 

“You and Morgana… both did so much just to protect us. You two really were the core of the Phantom Thieves” Yusuke’s voice was soft and he was once again staring at his own work intently. Akira did the same, looking over Morgana’s painting once more. He wanted to find a way to say it would have been impossible without everyone. The Phantom Thieves would have been nothing without each and every one of them. But he also felt like that was something that didn’t need to be said. The fact Yusuke even made these paintings proved that he knew that already.

“It’s great Yusuke.” Akira meant it, and he wished he had read a book on how to describe art. To be able to complement Yusuke in better words, more correct terminology. He wanted to let him know all the emotions and memories that had come flooding back with every painting. Great did not cover how he felt but it was the best he could give. At least it didn’t seem to bother Yusuke, he looked just as pleased with his simple praise.

“I am glad. On to the next then?” Yusuke stood up with surprising speed and grace. Which Akira never could figure out. How could someone with those long legs and arms move like that. Yusuke only had a couple inches on him but those long limbs always gave the illusion of him being even taller than he was. Akira did not realize he was staring until Yusuke looked down at him, clearly waiting for him to get up from the floor as well. 

“Do you need assistance?” Yusuke extended his hand and Akira wanted nothing more than to grab it but he had already been pushing the line with the shoulder grab. Instead, he just shook his head and powered himself off the floor. Sure, he was strong and coordinated but he still couldn’t match Yusuke’s smooth and effortless style of movement.

Yusuke turned to readjust the easel so Akira turned his attention back to the room at large. He glanced back at the first 3 paintings. 6 more… How did he just realize that there were 9 paintings. There were 8 of them. Assuming that he made one for himself, there was still one remaining. A group painting? One for Sojiro or Niijima-san… no that didn’t fit…. There was only one other who he thought would fit this series that Yusuke had created.

And maybe these thoughts were clouding up his face, because Yusuke was looking at him with a downright depressing look.

“We can stop.” His tone just was as sad as his expression.

“Huh?” Where was that coming from? Clearly Yusuke had been excited about this since he started the whole project. And now he wanted to stop. Because of him. Or more accurately whatever expression had crept on his face when he thought about the what the subject of that last painting would likely be. 

“You seem rather out of sorts. It was presumptuous of me to steal so much of your first night back. I was so enthusiastic I overstepped and forgot you might need some time alone to yourself.” He looked down at the ground, his hand held by his heart. Yusuke…. He looked so downcast, so guilty. And damn did Akira feel bad for being the cause of that.

This time he did take Yusuke’s hand. He grabbed it tightly and wrapped it with both of his own. “No. This is wonderful.” Akira insisted, staring intently at Yusuke.

“But--” Yusuke looked up at Akira, wide eyed. Akira wasn't sure if the light flush of pink on his cheeks was in his imagination but he really hoped it wasn't.

“I want to see the rest.” He let one hand drop, still gripping one in between them.

“Are you sure?” Yusuke asked tentatively.

“Yes. Trust me, I’ve had enough alone time to last for a long time.” Akira was tired of the lonely nights he had in prison. Being here, with him. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. Yusuke fingers began to interlace around his own and a soft smile returned to the artist’s face.

“Let us proceed.” Yusuke gripped Akira’s hand tightly and lead him to the next painting. His hand was soft and his skin was cool and he felt lighter with those long fingers intertwined in his own.

He was so wrapped up in Yusuke, that sincere look he was giving him, the way his hand felt in his own. Akira momentarily forgot about the number of paintings and pushed his trepidation far back in his mind, focusing instead on that sweet sensation of closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a small thing to the end of the last (Ryuji's) chapter as well.
> 
> Trying to make sure I don't let the framing device of the paintings get too repetitive or take away from the main focus. Also wanted to start adding a little more tension in the background of reliving their memories together.


	5. la papesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's painting is a force of nature, just like she is.

Yusuke did not let go of his hand. Akira was not really sure if it was really a romantic gesture or just awkward at this point. Yusuke seemed completely unfazed so it was impossible to know if it was affecting him in any sort of way. Then again he had not ever really tried to figure out what he felt towards Yusuke. In books and movies, people would always agonized over stuff like this. Pining over their feelings, always wanting more. But he never needed any more then what Yusuke had given him, he cherished every moment they had shared together. But there was still part of him that did wonder just what else they could be. Especially that now he knew how happy it made him to be holding his hand.

“Ready?” Yusuke's voice snapped him back to reality and Akira just smiled brightly in return, flooded once more with affection. Yusuke pulled off the covering of the next painting once more with dramatic flair.

Again, Akira was surprised at just how obvious the subject of the painting was. _Makoto_. The design had a semblance of order but was eclipsed by an explosion of light. _Nuclear_. Like the attacks she used, like the way she come into their group. She was no mere meek student council president like he had assumed while she was following him around back in June. Makoto Niijima had blasted into their group without hesitation and this painting was a perfect show of it. 

“I thought back to her awakening for inspiration. It was truly a spectacle, one that left me quite breathless I must admit. An explosion of willpower. An outpouring of strength and power that was truly befitting of a Queen.” His hands accented his words once more. 

Akira nodded. Makoto really had been jaw dropping and her code name so perfect. She really was a Queen. Powerful and royal, yet considerate and diplomatic. Akira may have been their leader but it was Makoto that carried the far more traditional characteristics of one.

“And the form of her Persona, now that was rather unexpected wouldn’t you say?” Now that was an understatement. The others awakenings had all been unique but Makoto’s had been jaw dropping. The way she accepted her mask without hesitation, called upon her other self, and Johanna’s form itself- all of it was amazing.

“Definitely.” He agreed, still reminiscing on the way they had all stood in awe when they had first saw Makoto and Johanna in action. Blasting through the doors of that bizarre floating bank. 

“She should get a motorcycle in real life. It would suit her.” Yusuke adds with a thoughtful nod.

“Are you sure you just don’t want a motorcycle?” Akira teased, although he could not think of two more contrasting things. As fitting as it was for Makoto to have one, the idea of Yusuke riding about on a motorcycle was almost impossible to picture.

“A motorcycle does not quite fit my aesthetic.” He noticed Yusuke was gripping his stomach with his other hand. Akira laughed, almost forgetting how motion sick the poor boy would get. Morgana’s van form caused the artist no end of grief. Takemi was supposed to work on something for him but everything had got so chaotic near the end he never had a chance to see how that panned out. It seemed like a moot point now since Yusuke would no longer have to deal with long van rides in Mementos. After all, he was pretty sure Morgana couldn't shift into a van anymore. 

“That… and you’d get real carsick.” Akira ribbed playfully.

“That is… a rather astute point.” Yusuke chuckled softly before resuming his carefully evaluation of his own work.

Akira kept glancing back between the painting and Yusuke. It was difficult to try and focus on both artwork and artist at the same time. He wanted to really catch every little detail he had worked into Makoto’s piece, to be reminded of how Makoto made him feel. The way she was so strong and domineering, yet sweet and kind all at once. And it was so clear in the painting that Yusuke saw the same exact things in her. And that's why he wanted to keep watching Yusuke, to wonder just he was able to see the things he saw. He had not realized he was staring until Yusuke turned and met his eyes.

“I would have loved to been a witness to your awakening Akira.” So thats what was going on his head, it was unexpected and honestly flattering. Akira couldn’t help but feel extra aware of Yusuke’s cool hand wrapped around his own and the weakness he felt in his knees. 

“Ryuji told me that it was in his adept terminology ‘effing scary’ but I bet it would have been quite a spectacle. I can only picture that devilish smirk of yours as called upon your other self for the first time. I am sure you did not hold back in your dramatic display of your newfound powers.” 

Akira grinned in Joker-esque fashion, he was not far off the mark. Yusuke always did have an appreciation for Akira indulging in him more dramatic side in the Metaverse. They all kind of did though. Maybe it was a little childish, the spins, flips, and the occasional battle pose but somehow it worked. And weren’t there outfits just proof that engaging in their own hero fantasies was exactly how to handle the task they had taken on. He wasn’t sure about the whole psychology of it or whatever but he knew that in the Metaverse- he could be whoever he wanted to be. 

“You know... your awakening was quite impressive as well.” Akira stated, attempting to push to focus away from himself. 

“Oh?” Yusuke’s eyes widened.

“Gave me chills.” Akira responded simply. He did not really have Yusuke’s ability to wax poetically about the matter but the way he tore down his former mentor for his misdeeds had been nothing short of incredible. 

“I will never forget that day. That rush of unbridled power. Casting away the illusions that had deceived me. It was… exhilarating” Akira watched Yusuke intently, hooked on how his face looked just talking about his persona. Akira remembered the way he had looked that day, the first time he met Yusuke's eyes and felt like he really understood him. He wondered if Yusuke was reliving that day as well as they fell into silence once more. 

They had fallen into the same pattern as before, little spurts of conversing and falling back once more into gazing at the painting. It had been like this when he took Yusuke to the art museum as well. Akira had found the way Yusuke could drift in and out of conversation and introspection fascinating at the time. Now, he was pleased at how easily he could do the same.

“Makoto sometimes would come by and we would have tea together. She would go over the plan to free you while I painted. I was quite flattered when she informed me I had a calming presence that made it easier to work.” Yusuke was smiling at this painting as well, as if it were a screen showing those times he was speaking of.

“Well you do.” Akira agreed with Makoto, and Yusuke seemed pleased at the sentiment. Akira could picture Makoto mulling over her plans while her and Yusuke sipped on tea. Both of them were so calm and meticulous, intelligent and deliberate… it was a nice scene to imagine.

“We would have never succeeded in our mission to get you back without her. Even without the aid of her persona, she is truly a force to be reckoned with.” Yusuke’s admiration of their senpai clear in his praise.

“Yeah.” Akira did not doubt it. Makoto truly was a strategist through and through and he feared for anyone who would ever dare get in her way. They would be lost without her, of that he was sure. She had figured out the Metaverse so easily, before she had joined the team it had all been guesswork. Makoto made the Phantom Thieves capable of so much more. 

“I remember how reckless she was in tracking down Kaneshiro. That fierce independence and strength. If only I had that level of willpower.” Yusuke trailed off at the end, a pensive look clouding his features.

Of course he meant it as a compliment to Makoto, but the self deprecation spurned Akira to his defense. Yoshida had taught him well in the art of speech making after all. And if he could passionately plea with shadows surely he could remind Yusuke of his own strengths with his words.

“But you are strong Yusuke. Remember how you turned down Kawanabe-san's offer?”

“Yes, but not with complete surety. I still wonder at times if I made the right decision... “ His eyebrows were folded together as he looked at the floor, it had been months but that decision had still clearly been weighing on him. Not as much as before maybe, but clearly some doubts remained.

“That’s a good thing.” Akira shook his head at Yusuke.

“How so?” Yusuke's head tilted at his question.

“All those people we took down as thieves. They didn’t question themselves did they? They were so sure they were right, and they just kept doing shitty stuff because of it.” Akira explained, a bite of bitterness in his tone.

“Oh.” Yusuke was absentmindedly running his thumb back and forth over Akira's hand as he thought. Which was making coming up with the right thing to say a little more difficult then he cared to admit. 

Akira sighed softly, “Questioning yourself is good Yusuke, it means you are trying to be a better person. Just like the rest of us.” It was true, they were all misfits in some way or another. Even Makoto who had seemed to fit in so well, with her position on the student council and her good grades. But she too have to deal with every one bringing her down. They all had a chance to become something better, and they did it together. Sure it was like a cheesy after school special, but it was the truth. 

“You are wise as always Akira. You continue to be a guiding force in my life.” Yusuke squeezed his hand as he smiled contently, and Akira felt like his insides were soaring. Yusuke had said these kind of things to him before, but somehow it never got old hearing them. He only wished he could express all the fondness he had coursing through him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback so far! This chapter was difficult because I really wasn’t sure how to approach it. Makoto and Yusuke obviously have a mutual respect and admiration for each other but in some ways I think they are almost too similar. They are both intelligent and well spoken, passionate and also a little naive. I also felt like I drifted around a bit but so do normal conversations after all!


	6. l'hermite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba was equal parts special and unexpected.

Yusuke was stretching his neck to the side with a small grimace and rubbing it with his free hand. Akira had noticed him do it a couple times before but thought nothing of it. They had all spent enough time together that nervous tics like that usually meant nothing. Stretching his neck may be a mindless habit, but the frequency of it paired with the wincing was concerning.

“Neck hurt?” Akira watched him carefully both out of concern and a little bit out of admiration for the others slender and graceful neck. He really could pull off a modeling career if he wasn’t such an amazing artist (a fact he and Ann had both agreed on before- as well as several strangers to which Yusuke was endearingly oblivious). 

“A bit. It is no matter. An unfortunate side effect of being a working artist.” Long hours sitting at an easel were probably a bit straining and Yusuke had clearly been incredibly busy lately. So that comment was justified, but Akira still wasn’t okay just letting him sit there uncomfortable. 

“Let me help.” Akira stared at him with a blank expression on his face. 

“Help?” An inquisitive glance came his way but Akira did not hesitate. 

“Yeah just trust me.” Akira grinned at him before he reluctantly let go of Yusuke's hand and stepped behind him. He could not see Yusuke’s expression but judging that he had not said anything nor had he flinched or tensed up, he must trust him.

It was time to put to use all those massages he had received to reinvigorate himself after a long day in the Metaverse. The ones that prevented him from stiffening up and sleeping the evenings away. Kamakawi had ended up being pretty helpful, and having a teacher in his corner had been quite a boon. He had helped her escape the tyranny of those terrible parents and was now free to be the teacher she wanted to be, albeit one who was secretly aiding the leader of the phantom thieves. And she was rather skilled at pinpointing sore muscles in record time, if Akira could even be half as efficient as she was, there was no doubt Yusuke would be feeling better. 

He dug his fingers into his neck, searching out stiff muscles and delicately kneading them. Fingers dug into the other's shoulder while his thumbs circled the tenseness in his back over his shirt. He moved purposefully from neck to upper back, exposed skin to covered shirt with a focus and feeling as the muscles relaxed under his touch. Yusuke hummed in appreciation but otherwise was quiet and still as Akira hands did their work

Akira wondered if he was crossing a line. Hand holding and now this. While his experience had been from platonic massages from Kamakawi… and he had also helped Ryuji massage out a leg cramp before too and that wasn’t anything else. But even after the time away, things with Yusuke were always difficult to figure out. Akira frowned slightly as he pulled his hands away, yet again thinking about just what this all was. 

“Better?” He asked quietly. 

“That was quite stimulating. Thank you, Akira. You are quite talented with your hands. Perhaps you should be a sculptor.” Yusuke smiled sweetly at him and suddenly it didn’t really matter that he was confused. He liked to see Yusuke happy, that he knew for sure. 

There was also really no point telling Yusuke most people did not casually use the word stimulating in conversations. Nor was it really worth explaining to him that definitely gave some serious suggestive overtones. Akira was pretty sure he didn’t mean it. The whole hands thing could also be taken in some interesting directions. 

“I’ll let you be the artist.” Akira replied with a sly grin. Part of him was tempted to give a joking almost flirtatious reply instead. But it really wasn’t the time. There were more paintings after all, and he really wanted to see them. 

“Right, we must continue on.” Yusuke strode to the next painting with his usual grace and slid of the covering. 

Again, he was surprised at how easily he could recognize the subject. Futaba. Akira really wished he could come up with some better way to describe a painting besides triangular. But that was the first thing he noticed. Futaba’s was extremely intricate. With lots of thin strokes and interconnected lines, bright greens and yellows highlighted throughout. That Kawanabe guy had said Yusuke technique was skilled and this painting only proved it. It was difficult to even imagine the time and care it would take to paint in those tiny details. 

“Her palace was beautiful. A fantastic display of the intricacies of the mind. Classical structure interposed with modern technology. Such a terrible despair giving birth to new hope. Truly an inspiration“ Yusuke was getting worked up again talking about the painting, gesturing enthusiastically as he stared upon his own work. 

“It’s amazing.” Akira had pretty much given up on articulate answers. He wasn’t an expert on art, or much of a talker anyway. He’d have to trust Yusuke to pick up on just how in awe he was as he continued to pick up new details as he scanned the piece. 

“She would sit with me as I painted some days. We would mostly sit in silence. Me at my easel and her at her laptop.” He had his hand in front of his face, looking thoughtful once more. 

“So you all can get along then?” Akira teased, knowing too well how those two tended to get on. He had not forgotten the figures in Futaba's room or the beach scuffle over the lobsters. 

“Of course” Yusuke scoffed haughtily. “I am nothing if not diplomatic.” He paused, eyebrows knit together “She won’t stop calling me Inari though.” Akira chuckled at that one, that one was not surprising. He doubted Yusuke would be escaping from that nickname anytime soon. 

“She tried to get me to play computer games with her.” Yusuke continued. 

“Oh yeah?.” Now that was something Akira wished he could have witnessed. It had likely been nothing short of a disaster. 

“I was hopelessly inadequate. I fear my technological skills are lacking in many aspect. A point in which Futaba was quick to point out.” Yusuke was wincing as he recalled this memory. 

“Keeping up with her is pretty hard.” There was no question that was the truth, he had gotten his ass handed to him by her countless times after all. 

“True. She seems so at home on a computer. It must be the same as how I feel with a paintbrush in my hand, witnessing delightful texture of fresh canvas and the soothing sensation of mixing paints to achieve the exact hue you are searching for... That must be what hacking is like for her.” He concluded, again analyzing everything. Akira marveled again at how he would compare the two of them. Futaba’s tech work really was like her own art form, it would take an artist to see that. 

“You are giving me a strange look Akira.” Yusuke was looking right at him, head tilted. 

“Its nothing.” He was staring at again, he switched his gaze back to the painting feeling a bit ashamed. 

Akira saw Yusuke raise an eyebrow out of his peripheral vision. 

“You just love painting so much. It’s nice.” His answer seemed to appear Yusuke, who seemed rather pleased with himself as he brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes. 

“Futaba applied for a scholarship to Kosei.” Yusuke was looking at the painting fondly again. 

“What? Really?” Akira knew of her plans to go to school, after all he had been working with her all year to feel more independent and that was one of the next things on her promise list after all. 

“I hope it was not supposed to be a surprise...” Yusuke was biting his lip looking rather sheepish. 

“I won’t say anything. Besides I am a great actor.” He smirked, Futaba had probably wanted to surprise him with that one, but Akira knew he could pull it off.

Yusuke chuckled at this comment. “I will put my trust in you then. She may be small, but I do fear what she would do if she found out I ruined her surprise…. Regardless, she got the idea after visiting me in my dorm and seeing all of the technology provided to us. I believe she was going to just use her hacking abilities to enroll herself but Makoto ensured that she went through the proper channels.”

Akira shook his head, laughing slightly to himself. Hacking her way into a scholarship at a prestigious private school was very Futaba. She was just that skilled, and honestly Kosei would be foolish to not let her in. Yusuke and Futaba going to school together. It was kind of perfect. It was just shame he wouldn’t be around next year to witness it. However, that was a thought he was not really ready to face. After that time away, leaving again was going to suck. He would just have to focus on the fact that Futaba would at least have someone with her. Different grades maybe, but if they had each other, he would feel a whole lot better about not being around (even if he really wished he could be). 

“That’s great.” Akira smiled widely. His cheeks were starting to burn from all the smiling, something he had rarely done in his imprisonment. Not that he was much a smiler to begin with. Strangers often commented on his frown, asking what's wrong or wondering what he’s so serious about. He smiled in the Metaverse, relishing the freedom and power of being Joker and combatting the wrongs of the world. But Yusuke made him smile. So did Ryuji and Ann. Makoto and Haru. Morgana and Futaba. He did a quick sweep of all the paintings again, landing finally on Futaba’s with a fond smile still on his face. 

“Futaba is very important to you.” Yusuke was carefully watching him look at the painting once more. 

“She’s like family to me.” His words were automatic, like a reflex. He didn’t even have to think about how he felt about Futaba. He never had siblings. But as soon as Futaba had entered his life, he was sure he knew what it felt like. Futaba was an integral part to the reason this coffee shop, this attic, felt like home. He wanted to protect her, to be with her through all the little things she promised herself to do. She had been the one backing them up out in the Metaverse, it was his turn to provide her support in the real world. If he had his own promise list, making sure she was happy would be number one. 

“I don’t know much about family.” Yusuke starts off with that all too familiar melancholy hanging in his voice once more. “But observing you three, it is clear you have captured the true essence of a familial bond despite your lack of shared genetics.” 

Akira frowned as he reflected on his words. It was true. Sojiro and Futaba were more like family to him then his own related to him by blood. His own that had rarely checked in on him. His own that was more worried with dealing with the rumours that come with having a delinquent son then that actual son. They had never been cruel or neglectful but he had never felt the level of emotional connection that he had here. 

Yusuke was still watching him, Akira almost expected him to do his little framing with his fingers thing he tended to do. Thinking of that just reminded him how much he had missed that, how he had missed every little thing. And how much he was thankful to get to relive all of that in this moment. 

“So are you going to show me the next one or what?” Akira said in a joking tone as he looked back at Yusuke. 

“Of course. Whenever you are ready.” He was beaming again, already moving to the next painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. Been incredibly busy. But I do have most of the rest of the chapters drafted out so updates should be a little quicker. Thanks for the positive comments so far! Posting this late probably means I will have missed a few things while proofreading but hopefully nothing too major!


	7. l'imperatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Yusuke share a lot of common ground.

“Ready?” Yusuke was serious again, looking every bit the accomplished artist showing off his work. Even though this was an attic and not a fancy gallery, he still held himself with that poise and grace. He was just wearing his casual clothes of course but Akira felt like Yusuke would look distinguished in anything he wore.

“Of course.” Akira nodded even though process of elimination told him who this was he was nonetheless excited. There were of course 3 more still, but he had more or less blocked that thought from his mind. At least for now.

When he uncovered the next one, Akira couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh. A slight ‘ _ah_ ’ as he witnessed the resplendent beauty Yusuke had created. _Haru_. It was lovely and had a far more natural feel then Futaba’s but when he looked at he could see power and determination. Beautiful and fierce. That was Haru Okumura without a doubt. Sweet but so strong. Who else could have such a feminine outfit and call herself a ‘Beauty Thief’ and yet come down hard on the shadows forcefully with an axe and a grenade launcher.

“You really captured her Yusuke.” Akira praised. Futaba’s painting had been all intricate lines and minute details, this one was sweeping strokes and bright colors. He really was incredibly talented, it didn’t take an actual artist to see that. Each painting was so different and yet still in a style that was very Yusuke. Akira was sure if he was put in a museum as large as Madarame’s palace, filled to the brim with art he would be able to single out Yusuke’s work with no issue.

Yusuke smiled brightly, “That is quite encouraging to hear from you Akira.” He felt his heart jump again seeing him so happy. Something about breaking Yusuke’s typical serious and almost melancholy outer shell. Yusuke’s mannerisms and style of speech may suggest that he is pretentious, but when he gave him praise there was no arrogance in his reaction. Just this pure and innocent joy that Akira couldn’t get enough of, every time he managed to get that reaction of Yusuke felt like a real achievement.

“When I needed a break from painting. I would help her in the garden. I had been searching for a new hobby to provide inspiration and she kindly obliged. I can not imagine I was much help to her, my gardening knowledge is rather limited after all.” Yusuke continued looking at his painting thoughtfully just has he had done with the others.

“I’m sure she didn’t mind.” Akira hadn’t felt like much help to her either out in the garden. But he had enjoyed that time nonetheless. Something about being around Haru was so calming, just being around her put him at ease.

“I really felt for her. Just coming by Shujin I heard rumors still flying about her and her father, even after all that time. People can truly be cruel.” His expression was serious and a bit pained. Akira was all too aware that Yusuke had experience those kind of rumors as well. So had he, after all he was the delinquent transfer student. Even when trying to ignore it all, it still bothered him more than he liked to admit. Surely it was the same for Yusuke and Haru who seemed unshakable a majority of the time.

“I wanted to help with more than just the garden. She had always shown me so much kindness.” Haru really was incredibly kind, and always so excited about everything Yusuke said. Akira wondered if they ever went to the supermarket to get samples.

“She is very supportive.” Akira agreed, fondly watching the soft expression on Yusuke’s face as he talked about Haru.

“I am not the best at providing comfort, I would make a poor therapist I’m afraid. But I tried to be there for her. I too had dealt with a difficult father figure after all.” Yusuke’s lips pursed, something Akira noticed he always did when talking about his old mentor. As if the unsavory topic was actually leaving a sour taste in his mouth. An urge to go over and just wrap his arms around him to make that look away came over him but Akira just bit his lip and listened to him continue.

“Of course, in my efforts I think she ended helping me way more then I helped her. Funny how someone so vicious in battle can be so kind and understanding.” Yusuke sighed.

“Yeah, true” Akira tilted his head, he was not the nosy type but he was starting to wonder just what those two talked about.

“I still like to imagine that my words were at least marginally helpful to her. However... Haru did help me realize some things in our time gardening. It turned out I had a lot more unresolved issues then I thought with Sensei-- umm Madarame.” Yusuke did not elaborate. After all of the emotional outpouring that had been going on he had expected it. But he wasn’t going to force it out of him. Yusuke would tell him when he was ready.

The quietness felt different before. It wasn’t that easy and comfortable silence they had been slipping in and out of all evening. Maybe because Akira was still wondering what things Yusuke had realized. He did not even notice the way Yusuke was looking around the room, a bit more nervously than before. The soft and affectionate look from before replaced with something a bit more guarded and thoughtful.

“I used my newly found green thumb to continue my gardening pursuits and keeping your plant hydrated and nourished.” Yusuke pointed over to the plant Akira had been taking care of since he had moved in.

Akira decided to not tell Yusuke that taking care of his plant while he was gone hardly counted as gardening. But that did explain why the thing wasn’t dead after all this time. Although, he would be lying if he said that he had thought of his plant at all while he was away. Morgana was far more diligent about keeping the thing alive. Akira was far more grateful for the change in subject, it was much better that gaping hole of a silence.

“Thanks, kinda figured it would be dead by now.” Akira said jokingly, hoping to further lighten the mood.

“I might keep up gardening as a hobby. Perhaps some plants would brighten up my dorm.” He had a slight smile on his face which was a definite improvement from before.

“Hard to tell. I’ve never been there.” Akira shrugged. He hadn’t ever really considered that fact. Yusuke rarely was in his dorm after all. He spent any time he was out of the studio in Shibuya or at Leblanc after all. Now there was something he wanted to do before he had to go back home. Akira imagined it was very traditional with neatly stacked art supplies. He hoped that Yusuke had his own set of glowing stars on his ceiling. Akira really liked the thought of both of them falling asleep underneath the stars every night. And if he didn't have any, well, then he had the perfect going away present. He'd have to get two sets. One for Yusuke and one to take back with him. Maybe having little reminders of his friends like that would make it marginally less painful when he had to leave everyone.

“True. I had never thought of that. I have been to your room so many times after all.” Yusuke chuckled deeply, a sound he was glad to hear again.

"You've never invited me." Akira teased. 

"How rude of me. I will have to remedy that sometime." Yusuke said with a slight smile as he met Akira's eyes. 

"I'd like that." Akira replied earnestly. Yusuke turned quickly back to look at his painting, but Akira swore he could see traces of pink on his cheeks. _Did he really just make him blush?_

“So, the painting you really like it? I was worried I wouldn’t be able to capture her just right.” Yusuke changed the subject before Akira could get too off track thinking about that flush in Yusuke's cheeks, he'd have to save those thoughts for later.  

“I do. It’s perfect. Haru will love it.” Again the painting sent him into his own thoughts about Haru. Akira thought of Chihaya and the readings he would get from her. The Empress. That was all he got readings to help them in their search for the mysterious ‘Beauty Thief’ they had found with Mona. A card that according to the fortune teller was supposed to represent beauty and nature. So in hindsight it wasn’t really surprising that she was the upperclassman girl who tended to the garden, it made almost too much sense. This painting gave him that same exact vibe Chihaya described as well, the same feeling he got every time he was around Haru.

On the other hand, when he asked for readings about Yusuke, the card that described him had been the Emperor. Chihaya and her eerily accurate readings had told him about someone who was ‘searching for courage in the face of doubt.’ As they got to know each other, the card continued to pop up in his readings and she would often comment about his ‘hidden feelings for a male figure’. When he had asked about that particular card she had explained that the Emperor is a strong masculine presence that desires control and structure.

At first he had found the connection strange, Yusuke wasn’t overtly masculine or anything. He certainly looked nothing like the bearded guy on that tarot card. But he was calm and collected and valued tradition to a degree he wasn’t expecting. From how to eat a hot pot to the proper conduct while wearing yukata. He started to feel that aura Chihaya spoke of when they hung out and it all started to make sense. That card had came up with enough frequency that Chihaya had of course taken notice, often commenting how important that person must be to him. _It was true_. Yusuke had entrenched himself so deeply in his life it was hard to imagine one without him. He missed everyone of course, but with Yusuke there had been this strong sensation that there was something more. As if he had only scratched the surface of their bond.

Akira suddenly realized he had been quiet for awhile now. Akira had been lost in thought about Chihaya and her cards. He had been alone so much falling into those long trains of thought had become easy. It was the only way he made it through the day while detained. But it was unlike Yusuke to be this quiet. The excitement for Haru’s painting and his new passion for gardening had melted away during the time Akira had been zoning out.

Yusuke was not looking at him any more. He was acting even weirder then he was earlier and there was a steely look in his eyes. Akira’s felt his stomach drop. That was right. There were three more paintings. No more pushing that thought to the back of his mind. Yusuke wouldn’t be acting like this for himself and he wanted to imagine that he would at least be meeting his eye if he were about to show the one he made for Akira. Yusuke had asked him earlier if he wanted to stop, maybe he should have taken him up on it. It had been an emotional night, and the paintings had only amplified it. And Akira knew very well there were some emotions he was not quite ready to tackle.

Still, he said nothing to stop Yusuke. Part of him really wanted to see it, even if the other part of him was full of dread. Akira looked over at Yusuke. They didn’t speak, just a wordless gaze that felt all too heavy. He gave a slight nod and Yusuke stepped to the next easel. It was time to confirm his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Haru and Yusuke had more interactions honestly. Their Mementos banter is very cute and I feel like they could be really great friends. 
> 
> Major mood shift for the next chapter. I know this fic has pretty short chapters but the next one is definitely on the longer side already. I hope to have it out soon! Glad people are enjoying the fic!


	8. la justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's painting leads way to all sorts of complicated emotions.

The warm mood left from Haru’s painting had gone. The shift in mood was palpable. For once his room really did feel like an empty attic. Akira bit his lip. Yusuke was still acting different. It wasn’t like before where he would be eagerly searching his face for a reaction. Yusuke was still looking away. His whole body was turned away as if he was trying to turn away from the whole moment. This easel broke the circle the others created, it was in it’s own little nook at the foot of his desk by his bed. He had taken off the others with in typical Yusuke style with a dramatic flourish, but for this one he just gave it a single tug, and the cloth fluttered to the floor. The sound as it hit shot through the dusty apartment like gunfire.

_Goro Akechi._

So he had made one for him. Akira felt as if the blood and his veins had turned to ice. He bit down on his lip, and he could feel that he was close to drawing blood. The mood shift was like ripping off a mask and putting on new one. Before had been the ones of trust and understanding, the way he felt with his friends, his teammates. This one was no comfort. It was a mask of pain and confusion. Instinct screamed at him to reach up and tear it off but he knew it was just a phantom sensation, like those who lost limbs and could still feel them. He had no choice but to turn and face Yusuke’s creation.

 _Emptiness_. He kind of hated that Yusuke was able to capture Akechi perfectly as well. There was red and white, black that looked like feathers. Just looking at it made his stomach turn. The others radiated hope, this one look like hope had once been there and had been robbed from it. And all that was left was a bitterness. None of the other paintings had any blank canvas. But not this one. There were several very purposeful stretches of blank canvas. Like something should be there but just wasn’t. It was unsettling. As if he was back against that barrier in Shido’s palace, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

This was supposed to be a happy night. A heartfelt reunion with his friends. A lovely surprise from Yusuke. He was foolish. He had been so happy to be around Yusuke, to watch his dedication and love for his art. He would be lying if he said he had known from the beginning there was a chance of this, something he wasn’t quite ready to face. But wasn’t that how it always had been? He had known from the start of his interactions with Akechi that he was deceiving them. And yet he had been hooked. Unable to not engage in conversations with him. He found himself actually interested in hearing what Akechi had to say, caring about the things he told him. But then again getting drawn into trouble like a moth to the flame was a rather dangerous habit of his.

“Remember how you helped me out of my slump.” Akira would normally appreciate the change in topic, but this just felt forced. Yusuke appraised him thoughtfully but continued on nonetheless. He felt a flash of anger rush through him, but resisted lashing out and held his tongue. Any words would likely not be kind so he just let out a grunt.

“You helped me deal with a lot of things… Starting with Madarame. Remember the way I struggled and continued to call him Sensei.” Yusuke continued still looking seriously towards the wall, eyebrows knit together.

“Yusuke.” Akira growled out in a rather menacing tone. It was a warning to stop. Not now. It was not time to hear about this. Yusuke had never been the greatest at reading social cues but this was a new level. Akira’s crossed arms and deadly expression should have been warning enough. He had been willing to hear about it when they were talking about Haru. But to show him something so painful and personal and then expect to talk about himself. It was a selfishness he had never expected to see in Yusuke.

Yusuke did not seem to care about Akira’s response. He still wasn’t even looking at him. They had never truly talked about this before. Too much had been going on to ever process it. But in prison he had all sorts of time. Endless expanses of time where his mind could roam. He tried to keep him mind on the positive, replaying the amazing times he had with his friends. But snapshots of his time with Akechi kept popping up. It was a bond he never planned to have, but was ingrained in his mind nonetheless.

“I knew I should hate him for what he did. And part of me did… does.” Akira’s lips were thin biting back his desire to tell Yusuke to shut up. He didn’t know where all his warm feelings had gone. Right now he felt like lashing out, to tell Yusuke to leave and to knock Akechi’s painting off its easel so he didn’t have to look at it anymore. His fists clenched in his folded arms, fingernails almost cutting into skin; dreading whatever the hell Yusuke felt the need to say next.

“Knowing he actually cared at least somewhat made it worse. I thought it would be easier just to hate him. But the truth is… I don’t.” And something about Yusuke’s tone made him pause. It was pointed and his words deliberately vague. Oh. This wasn’t just about Madarame. Not at all. His arms dropped and Akira let out a breath he did not realize he was holding.

Mentally kicking himself for not realizing what Yusuke was trying to do until now, he felt a wave of guilt crash over him so strong he could have fell to his knees in it’s wake. Yusuke was not the selfish one. He was. Yusuke was drawing from his own painful past, not for his own benefit, but to comfort him. How had he ignored the hesitation and thinly disguised hurt in Yusuke’s tone? His own confused feelings about Akechi had blinded him to Yusuke’s kind attempt at sympathy.

He had spent so much time learning to understand others, to free them from the chains that were holding them back. Perhaps he was the selfish one to think that someone else couldn’t do the same for him.

_Yusuke…._

He was overwhelmed yet again by his uncanny way of understanding things. For a guy who had told him several months back that he did not understand the workings of human emotion, he sure as hell had pulled it off in every one of these paintings.

 “It was good. I hated the guilt I felt for my lingering affection to him. A man who watched my mother die. A man who ruined others like me who merely wanted to pursue their dreams.” Yusuke was talking about Madarame but Akira could still relate. That pang of guilt he felt every time he had enjoyed his time with Akechi.

“I will never forgive him for the man he was. But I think I will always be a little attached to the man he could have been. The man who cared enough for me to rush me to the doctor when I was ill.”

Those words hit him like a knife in the gut. What could have been. Akechi had done unforgivable things…. Futaba’s mother and Haru’s father had both been Akechi’s doing. And if they had not been careful, had not noticed the signs, had not carefully concocted their complicated plan, then Akechi would have shot him in cold blood. Akira knew that. But then he also remembered him as the boy chatting with him at the coffee shop. The one who almost seemed kind, as if the clever and charming facade of his wasn’t just an act but a part of him he had stored deep down beneath his hate. And maybe that’s what he was attached to, not the person Akechi had turned out to be but the one he could have been.

Their relationship had been a deadly dance. Both knowing deception was to follow and holding their cards close to the chest. But despite that barrier between them, they had still connected. Through the little cracks of the facades they had built up, little rays of understanding had poked through. And sometimes when they made eye contact it wasn’t as enemies. Not quite friends but still the potential for something far better than what fate had in mind for them.

“I know you had a bond with Akechi. And I know it’s not the same… Madarame was an adult. One with no excuse for his unforgivable crimes. But it’s different with Akechi. It’s different when it’s someone you can relate to, someone who was also a victim. I do not know if I can help you… I was angry for all that he had done. Angry that he would have taken you away from us. But part of me truly pitied the life he had… and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t felt some sort of connection as well. Even when he was about to betray us… there were moments that felt real. And in that last battle, I thought he really might come with us…. ” Yusuke trailed off finally. Akira had still not said a word but somehow it didn’t matter. Yusuke was saying all the things he wanted to hear, everything he need to hear.

“You all saved me. Saved me from the terrible person I could have become. Grasped me from the clutches of vanity and greed. Forced me to face reality and embrace my true nature. Without that who knows what kind of person I might have become…. Akechi’s sins are his own to carry and maybe coming with us could never have solved those problems. His pride, anger, and solitude led him down a dark path. He made his choices, but perhaps without those outside forces he could have chosen a much brighter one.” Tears poured silently down Yusuke’s face as he spoke. It just wasn’t fair that Yusuke had both a way with words and a way with art. So articulate and honest. Sometimes his grandiose language seemed a bit extra, a bit try hard. But Akira never minded, it was so genuinely Yusuke that Akira enjoyed his poetic way of saying everything.

“People are complex. Filled with light and darkness, beauty and vice. Why should our emotions toward them not be complex as well?” Yusuke now was looking at him finally, searching his face for a reaction, eyes still wet from tears.

And it felt like a weight was finally lifted over his shoulders. Sure, there was a hell of a lot more to process, he had just scratched the surface after all. He would not forget about Akechi soon, or the cruel game of the gods they had been thrust into. But he maybe he could finally leave the guilt behind. He hated what Akechi had done, the person he had allowed himself to be twisted into. But that pang of affection for the person Akechi could have been, the friend he could have had. He hated that he could feel anything like that for someone who was willing to hurt him and his friends. If they had met a few years earlier, would have been different? Or had he already his thoughts and hopes already been warped past redemption at that point? What if Akira had been the one who had turned to selfish revenge? People with persona’s couldn’t have palaces… but did that mean they were past saving?

Not that they hadn’t tried. They didn’t want to leave him to die. His choice even in that moment was incomprehensible. But maybe it was his attempt at making amends, his way of being selfless. That painting had slapped him with the turbulent sea of emotions he had refused to face.

_Yusuke…_

That painting had hurt… but he had clearly seen that potential in Akechi too. That had to be the meaning of the blank canvas. The hope that could have been, the hope that had been thrown away, the hope that had been robbed from him. Maybe he really was starting to get art after looking at all these paintings. Maybe he was just tired and emotionally drained. But he knew he felt better. He still wasn’t ready to talk about it. But he had a feeling Yusuke would be okay with that. He was so thoughtful and considerate, what had he done to deserve him?

Yusuke was still watching him carefully. Akira still had not said a word but he finally met his eyes. It was an intense gaze between them and somehow Akira felt like he was able to communicate everything with just that. His affection for Yusuke had been there all night, but now he felt it surge.

Akira’s head crashed into Yusuke’s shoulder, grabbing his shirt with his opposite hand pulling him towards him. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, he hadn't even realized he was crying. Yusuke would probably call it “an outpouring of emotional vulnerability” or something like that. And suddenly he found himself choking on laughter as well as tears. Yusuke said nothing but just wrapped his arms around him as he burrowed his head deeper into his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like a long time.

He finally pulled back, releasing his white shirt and feeling a bit bad that it was now a wet and wrinkled mess because of him. Yusuke’s arms were still around him, but he didn’t mind at all.

“Thank you.” He finally spoke in what was barely more than a whisper, but they were still so close it didn’t matter. Akira moved his arms from being awkwardly by his side to return the hug, wrapping them around Yusuke’s lower back. And now that he wasn’t crying he could really appreciate how great it felt. How nice it was to have Yusuke's long arms wrapped around him, to have his face pressed by his neck. This was even better than holding his hand.

“Akira…” He gave a slight hum in response, unwilling to move in in any way and chance having to break apart this embrace.

“There still is another painting I’d love to show you if you are willing.” Yusuke’s tender words tickled his ear, Akira could literally feel his insides collapsing. But that was the one thing that could get him to break away. Art was all about eliciting emotional reactions after all and even though he had gone through it again and again tonight, Akira still craved more.

“Of course.” Akira pulled back so he could smile once more at Yusuke. Both boys arms still wrapped loosely around each other for a moment before they slowly broke apart and made their way to the largest covered canvas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Goro is quite a divisive character, and kind of a love him or hate him deal. So I know people have a LOT of opinions about his character and his arc. Personally I feel like the casts feelings would be pretty complicated on the matter and I wanted to try to capture that. Plus the story could use a tiny bit of angst after all.


	9. le mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's own painting helps him realize just what he is feeling.

Yusuke paused in front on the next easel. He looked troubled again, but in a vastly different way before. As if he finally was struggling to find the words to say. Akira spoke rarely so it was understandable but it was surprising from someone like Yusuke who could go on and on when he got caught up in something (especially when it came to art). Akira watched him carefully all the same, just waiting to see just what was causing him to pause.

“You were the hardest for me to capture. I told you before that I wanted to capture your smile. But without you here that was impossible.” Yusuke's tone was wistful and his words stung. They just reminded him of all those days in detention where he too had longed to see their faces. The smiles of his friends. Those lazy days sitting in the attic deciding just what was next for the Phantom Thieves. What he wouldn’t give to replace every day spent in prison with days like those.

“I still maintain that one day I will still capture it. I have wasted many opportunities tonight to try and sketch it. It will be my goal to see it so many times before you leave I can paint it from memory without fail.” Yusuke’s eyes were closed and he had the serenest expression on his face as he said this without a hint of embarrassment. Akira ran his hand through his ruffled hair, trying to quell the bubbly warm feeling he had in his stomach that kept popping up everytime Yusuke said stuff like that.

“So are you going to show me or what?” He tried to channel his inner Joker, calm and confident, but Akira was pretty sure he just came across as over eager. Luckily it was Yusuke so it didn’t matter, he seemed to appreciate everything he did (no matter how cool or lame it was).

“I will not make you wait any longer then.” Yusuke smiled widely and pulled off the covering, taking a little more effort than before to get the cover off of the larger canvas.

Akira’s jaw actually dropped. It was nothing short of stunning. The palette was similar to the last paintings, but had none of the emptiness. Blacks and reds and whites dominated the piece, and it vividly reminded him of Satanael. Stylized wings surrounded by broken chains. As if the turbulent emotions and support from everyone in that penultimate moment was captured in paint. An abstracted impression of that final showdown. The painting somehow made his dingy attic feel warmer and brighter. Just looking at it made him feel powerful, even now when he was without his Persona’s. Akira was selfishly already hoping that Yusuke would let him keep it so he could see his work and feel like this day after day.

“I drew my inspiration from our final showdown. It was truly glorious how you took Yaldabaoth down. You looked so free, so powerful. I could only strive to capture but a fraction of how truly breathtaking your hope was in that moment. ” Yusuke was beaming at him, his eyes as bright and hopeful as his voice. Akira almost wished he was an artist as well he so he could paint the way he was looking at him.

Akira bit down on his lip. This painting didn’t only make him feel strong but was also causing all of the emotions of the night to come rushing back again. Every look, every time they touched…. Every emotion these paintings had drawn out of him. His attention moved away from the painting and zoned in on Yusuke…

This wasn’t just “hidden feelings”. This was not just a crush. This wasn’t just about the fact that Yusuke was way prettier then he needed to be. It was everything about him. And Akira loved all of those things. He loved his intensity. He loved the way he got so wrapped up in things that he was lost to the world. He loved the way he was surprised every time he wanted to hang out with him. He loved the way he saw the world different from anyone else he knew. He loved the way he managed to catch subtleties no one else could. He loved the way he had forced him to face his conflicted feelings about Akechi- and the way he was able to put him at more at ease then he has been since his first encounter with Shido. He loved Yusuke Kitagawa. Maybe he had for a while now, but he really hadn’t been sure of it until this night, until this moment.

Yusuke was of course unable to hear his internal monologue and was staring at his piece with the loveliest expression on his face, one full of adoration and affection. He had heard a handful of confessions in his time, some sweet, some awkward, some in person and some in notes. But this moment beat everything he had ever seen in person or in movies. Something about it felt grand and important. Just seeing that painting made him want to do something big and grand once again. It wasn’t exactly a confession but when he looked at Yusuke he had no doubts. Pictures were supposed to be worth a thousand words. And the way Yusuke was looking at that painting… that was way better than pictures or words.

“Yusuke….” Akira closed the distance between him and Yusuke, so they were now standing face to face inches apart with Yusuke’s creation sitting on the side of them.

Akira brought a hand up to the artist’s cheek, smirking as he saw his eyebrows raise and his cheeks flush at this sudden contact. He ran his thumb across his cheekbone, marveling at how cool and soft his skin was before whispering a quiet “Thank you.”

“It is I who should be thanking you Akira for providing me insp-”

Yusuke was interrupted by Akira reaching up and softly pressing their lips together. For a moment, he was still clearly surprised before he softened and gave a contented hum in response. Akira felt his lithe form collapse slightly into him as they deepened the kiss. Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke, supporting him as they melted into each other for what was only brief moment (but felt like a blissful eternity all the same). They broke apart smiling, foreheads still touching.

“I hope that was okay.” Akira asked softly as he searched Yusuke’s face for a reaction. Yusuke looked calm and serene as always, but there was a sparkle in his grey eyes that he had never seen before, which he took as confirmation that Yusuke felt the same.

“Akira…” Yusuke was the initiator this time and while his approach was shy the kiss was anything but. Just like Yusuke, it was intense and passionate. Akira felt his long fingers running through his hair, pulling him into the kiss. He gripped onto the back of Yusuke’s shirt tightly in return. He felt Yusuke’s tongue sweep across his lips and he could not help but gasp at the sensation. A moment which Yusuke took to intensify the kiss, and delicately extend his tongue over to Akira’s mouth. It was like he was using his tongue like a paintbrush,varying pressures as he explored his mouth. A sensation that left Akira to be the one collapsing into him this time around. He was anchored by one of Yusuke’s arm wrapping tightly around his back. Akira reached behind by his shoulder and grabbed his shirt to draw him even deeper into the kiss. Every contented hum from Yusuke as their mouths continued to move together had him pulling tighter on his shirt, unwilling to let him or this moment go.

They kissed for longer this time, and it was blissful and slow and perfectly peaceful. He has started the evening full of excited energy at the prospect of seeing his friends. This kiss was like settling into a warm blanket after a long day. They finally broke apart again but the reverie was not broken. Akira found himself occupied with just staring into Yusuke’s eyes as they caught their breaths from the kiss. The hand Yusuke had been running through his hair came down and gently pulled off his glasses, lingering on his cheek and Akira felt another jolt of warmth that made him want to kiss him all over again.

“Sorry... I just wanted to see your eyes better.” Akira grabs the glasses from Yusuke’s hand and tosses them on the desk. They had been through so much worse he figured they would be fine, not that he needed them anyhow. They were purely aesthetic, and he could always get another pair. When he looks back at Yusuke, Akira can’t help but freeze for a moment under his intense gaze. As if he was searching for some sort of secret in his eyes.

 “This was not quite the reaction to my work I had been expecting.” Yusuke continued to watch him intently as he spoke, his tone sounded almost amused.

“I guess I got a little carried away.” Akira’s lips curled up at the edges before adding playfully, “Probably not as good as winning that competition though.” 

“That was infinitely better than some any award I could ever receive Akira.” Yusuke said with a slight chuckle and his voice laden with affection. Akira felt that same bubbly feeling again. It was truly a mystery the way Yusuke could say stuff like that with such ease. 

Both boys leaned in to continue where they had left off. However, vibrations and text tones coming from both of their pocketed phones disrupted the moment and they reluctantly broke eye contact to check them.

It was just Ryuji in the group message, asking what time everyone wanted to meet up tomorrow. Akira silenced his phone, leaving the planning to Makoto. He could figure everything else out in the morning.

He looked back at Yusuke who was looking at his own phone with a rather panicked expression on his face. Akira felt a pang of concern, they had both received the same text right? What else could have been on Yusuke’s phone to have his face all scrunched up like that.

“How foolish of me, I have completely lost track of time…. I missed the train… I’ll have to walk back to my dorm.” Yusuke was flustered, wrapped up in worry about how late it had gotten. Akira frowned, he just wanted to pull him back to the blissful trance they had been in before their stupid phones had interrupted them.

Akira took him by the wrist pulling him back to him. It was beyond unreasonable for Yusuke to walk at this time. Even though he had not been there he was also pretty sure his dorm had to be at least an hour away by foot. Not to mention how dangerous that would be at night. But more importantly, there was no way he was going to let him leave now. There had been way too many lonely nights in his cell, longing for home. After all this, and finally realizing just what it was he felt for Yusuke there was no question of him leaving now. Plus a good thief would never let something so valuable slip through his fingers like that.

“Stay.” Akira pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his lower back and pressing their lips together for a brief kiss and felt a wave of satisfaction when he could feel Yusuke finally relax in his embrace.

“I guess I have stayed on your couch before after all.” Yusuke reminded him of that time back when they first met. Back when their relationship was barely beginning. Back then he had been so concerned for Yusuke. He hadn’t known him well, but Akira could tell that he was lost, struggling to find his place after being controlled all his life. Everything was so different now. The Yusuke he had wrapped in his arms wasn’t that same sad and lost boy that spent the night on his couch. He was confident and happy and truly and finally himself. If only he had Yusuke’s way with words, Akira would have told him just how much he’s changed and how much he loved being there to witness it. But he wasn’t good with emotional speeches so he had to settle with just appreciating him with his eyes instead of his words.

“There’s plenty of room in my bed.” It wasn’t a question. After all, how could he keep his arms wrapped around Yusuke if he was on the couch.

“Are you sure--” Yusuke’s eyes were wide again and Akira couldn’t help but grin, after all he looked really cute like that. That same wide eyed surprise he had gotten every time he had insisted that they had enough to hang out in between Palace infiltrations. Yusuke was so composed most of the time, Akira really liked when he could fluster him a bit.

Akira shook his head. “Of course, it’s just sleeping after all... anyway I’m way too tired for anything else tonight.” Akira could not help but give a wicked grin as he laced the end of his comment with the most suggestive tone he could muster to see if he could get his eyes to go even wider.

“Perhaps another time then” Yusuke replied without a trace of embarrassment in his voice, just a content and innocent expression on his face. And now Akira was the one blushing furiously. His plan had clearly backfired and how he was the one flustered and speechless. But he really was exhausted and had been fighting back yawns for quite some time. Even just thinking about whatever was going to happen between them ‘another time’ would have to wait. The night had been overwhelming enough already.

Akira lent Yusuke a old set of clothes to use as pajamas as they get ready for bed. Yusuke insisted upon going to the bathroom and cleaning up properly. It was such a Yusuke thing to do after all, and it was really nice to be around something so familiar after his time away. Akira changed quickly and used the extra time to move the large canvas so they could use the bed. Akira carefully maneuvered it to the end of his bed. For a moment he stopped and observes his painting and Akechi’s side by side. Seeing them like this it struck him how they seemed to complement each other, opposite yet similar as if they started from the same template but went in very different directions. But Akira could think about that another time, after all there was plenty of time for that. He puts his painting in front of Akechi’s instead, obscuring it from view. He didn’t need those confusing thoughts tonight. Tonight all he wanted in his mind was Yusuke, and those thoughts that finally seemed a whole lot less confusing. 

“Thank you for your generosity Akira. I simply would have not been able to sleep in my other attire.” As if on cue, Yusuke comes back up the stairs in typical dramatic fashion. Akira decides to wait until morning to tease him for how awkward his sleep clothes fit on his lanky form leaving both his ankles and a small strip of midriff showing. The sweet little smile Yusuke gave him when he walked in made it way too hard to be his typical snarky self. Looking at Yusuke again just made him want to pick up where they left off and wrap himself around him as soon as possible.

“Of course. Hmm…. one second I need to text Futaba real quick.” Akira didn’t want to be interrupted and he wasn’t quite sure how long the whole Morgana over at her place was supposed to last. He pulls out his phone asks that Mona stay the night with her. Immediately he gets a winky face emoji in response with another quick follow up of ‘have fun with inari’. Of course. Futaba would have picked up on all of this if she had been spending all this time with Yusuke. He may be oblivious at times, but she was far from it.

“Bedtime?” Akira looked back at Yusuke with a grin, he nodded and grabbed Akira’s wrist pulling their bodies together once more, running his hands through his hair as Yusuke pressed his lips on his cheek. Akira sighed contentedly and they shared some more soft, chaste kisses as they collapsed into bed together. Akira pulled the blanket over them both, and they both toward the middle of the bed facing one another, one set of hands clasped in between them.

“Will you make me breakfast?” Yusuke asks matter of factly while looking at him intently. Akira can’t help but break into a loud laugh. Only Yusuke would be thinking about food right now.

“Are you laughing at me?” It was almost hard to tell if he was being playful or was actually a little offended.

“I missed you.” Akira reached forward and playfully touched the tip of Yusuke’s nose. Yusuke once again one upped him by following that by leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. Of course, he probably got a whole lot more hair than skin but the gesture was so sweet and protective it did not matter one bit to Akira.

“So is that a no to breakfast?” Now he could tell for sure that Yusuke was being playful. But even though he was joking with Akira, he knew well enough he was not joking about breakfast. Which was fine, he was already looking forward to sitting with Yusuke eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Not that he hadn’t eaten meals with Yusuke before. But now that he knew how he felt, he couldn’t wait to experience every little thing with him again, a whole new set of firsts together.

“I’ll think about it.” Akira answered with a sigh, watching as it caused Yusuke’s dark hair to fly up in response. Smiling as he closed his eyes, comforted by the sounds of Yusuke’s breathing and the warmness of the others body so close to his own. The whole evening had been a rollercoaster of emotions and Akira hadn’t felt this level of exhaustion since their days fighting in the Metaverse. He was too tired and far too wrapped up in thinking about how nice Yusuke smelled (like paint and cheap soap) to remember that there had been 9 easels and the smallest one still remained covered just a few feet from the bed.

“Goodnight Akira.” Yusuke kissed the top of his head once more and like some sort of blessing it sent Akira right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in Akira’s POV. The next will be in Yusuke’s. Updated some of the tags as well. Thanks again for the kind comments/kudos, glad people are enjoying it, I'm enjoying writing it!


	10. l'empereur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last painting gives Yusuke the chance to finally look within himself.

Exhausted as he was, Yusuke found himself still awake, staring at Akira as he slept. He had missed seeing that face dearly. No matter how many times he had sketched it there was always something just off about it every single time. It had been so frustrating. He had looked through photos for reference of course, flicking through various photos on his phone that had accumulated through the year. He had never had photos of people in his phone before his time with the phantom thieves. He could clearly picture the first image that wasn’t just an art reference saved in his phone gallery, It was a selfie Akira had demanded they take one afternoon they had spent hanging out. Yusuke had not understood what he was doing so as in the picture you could clearly see Akira holding the phone at a distance with a neutral smile and peace sign, Yusuke however was not even looking at the camera just staring at Akira confused. He had looked at the picture so often in the last month it was etched in his memory. 

Yusuke thought of his boat ride with Akira so many months ago. He had drug him out on the boats at the park to help inspire his art. At time he had so foolishly mistaken the familial love of siblings for romantic love. Akira had said something that stuck with him still.

_Love comes in many forms._

He didn’t understand love or its many forms. The boundaries of mere affection and where it crossed into something more and something grander. He knew that Akira had been a grounding force in his life. And his smile made him feel lighter. Whatever form their love came in, he had been happy enough to just remain by his side.

Love had been tainted for him. The love for his father figure shattered by the abhorrent truth. The love his mother had for him hidden away in a painting. Perhaps this thing with Akira was love. There had always been something about Akira that entranced him. That sweet quietness contrasted with a smug swagger. And his smile… whether the sweet or snarky one was something his treasured. The world of dating and kissing and other things… was relatively unknown to him. While he was well versed in the trysts and affairs of mythological beings, real world relationships were a mystery he had never bothered to delve into. But he knew tonight something had shifted between them, he just wasn’t sure how to put it in words. 

He had been so wrapped up in the broad picture of human emotions for his art, he had neglected to sort out his own. As much as he wanted to understand love and pain, he had never allowed himself to understand his own. This project had been an impulse but had turned out to be exactly what he needed. To focus within himself as opposed to around him, and to capture these snapshots of individual passion and desire. And while Akira’s validation meant the world to him, he also knew he didn’t need it. This was the first time since everything had happened that it truly felt like his hands and work weren’t tainted by Madarame’s influence. This was his work and his alone.

Looking over at Akira, he was yet again overwhelmed by everything that had happened this night. Love came in many forms… and the love he felt for Akira Kurusu was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was unknown and unfamiliar but not in a frightening way- in a way that he knew would provide an abundance of inspiration.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Akira jolted awake.

“Wait. There’s one more.” His voice was kind of garbled and Yusuke was barely able to discern it. But clearly Akira has not totally forgotten the last small painting. They were clearly just a little distracted and wrapped up in one another earlier.

“Oh… it’s nothing..” He hoped to derail this conversation but knowing their leaders persistence he knew it would probably be pointless to attempt to stop him.

“What do you mean nothing?” Akira was still blinking sleepily but his words were much clearer now.

“Well…. It’s blank.” Yusuke conceded and Akira merely looked back at him confused.

“It should be your painting right?” Akira was watching him carefully.

“Self portraiture is a staple in the art world of course... But for some reason I couldn’t do it.” It was hard to think about himself, to reflect, when all of his thoughts had been on Akira. The whole project allowed him to delve into the inspirations each of his teammates… his friends had provided him. But when he turned to himself, he struggled to find a clear vision Who was he without them? Who was he without the help Akira had provided him over the past year? Yusuke wasn’t sure. At first, he had feared he was dependent again as he was with Madarame. Even if Akira and the rest of the Thieves were far better people, he could not afford to submit himself to the will of others once more.

It had been a question that had plagued him and prevented him from placing a single brush on the last canvas. But his excitement over the other pieces had eclipsed this worry and he had focused on the other 8 pieces by putting this one of his mind. That was no longer an option.

But in this moment laying quietly beside Akira in bed… he found a clarity he had been unable to reach thus far. The support of the others was not toxic and demanding as Madarame’s was. Akira had not prodded or dismissed his lack of a painting as his former master would have. He was different, his friends were different. They supported him without demanding anything in return and he found it easy to do the same. How strange it was that moments of inspiration and clarity came at the oddest of times. The canvas was next to the bed still, which made it easy for him to turn slightly and pull off the cover and reveal the blank canvas in the dim light.  Unnecessary, but what kind of artist would he be if he did not appreciate a symbolic gesture.

“I used to think of blank canvases as a sign of failure. That was how Madarame saw it after all. But now I finally feel that I can see a blank canvas in a different light. Because of everyone… because of you. Now I see opportunity. I guess you could say my hope is that you all continue to inspire me.” He smiled shyly at Akira, the moonlight still just enough to illuminate their faces.

“Count on it.” Akira nestled catlike into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. Yusuke wrapped his arm around him in return and pressed a soft kiss to the black curls on top of his head. And sleep came quickly this time. Both boys soon fast asleep, tangled up in one another under the light of the moon and glow in the dark star stickers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been AWHILE I know but lots of life things and just general creative block hit me even though this was mostly done I had no inspiration to finish. Luckily it finally hit me again and I am excited to end this story for real. Just the epilogue left!


End file.
